The Legend of D
by MegDBrew
Summary: The ASL brothers are in danger Ace and Luffy's existence has been discovered and they're lives are endangered. However just before Garp is able to come save his Grandsons a horrible fire spreads through Grey Terminal. Ace pleads and preys to who ever is listening that Luffy didn't die. Luffy breaks down when Magra tells him of Ace and Sabo's death. And Sabo cries over Luffy's death


Okay I don't like the direction Freedom is going in so I'm redoing my ASL/ Whitebeard Fanfic over. It'll be different from freedom Luffy is a boy but he's still a little smarter than in Canon and he knows who is father is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Onepeice

 **Betaed by**

 **.1412**

 **Bileth**

 **Chapter 1: Shanks**

"Captain, there's an Island up ahead!" the lookout called down.

"Good. Prepare to dock! We need to restock our supplies!" The red-haired captain ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

"Shanks, why are we in East Blue?" A buff man with long black hair tied up in a low ponytail asked Shanks.

"What? Can't I reward my men by giving them a relaxing vacation?"

"Well, I'm not saying you can't, but are you sure that's such a good idea? You just became an Emperor..." He asked skeptically.

"Our allies can handle themselves, besides it won't take that long to get back to the new world now that we can pass through the calm belt." Shanks reminded.

"Right. Well how long do you plan to stay here in the East Blue?"

"Well if nothing interesting pops up than a month or less." Shanks shrugged. "After all East Blue is pretty boring."

"Yeah, but it's also where Garp is from. If he hears you're here he'll show up eventually," Ben pointed out.

"Oh, you worry too much Ben." Shanks laughed while patting his first mate on the back good-naturedly. "We'll just have to keep an eye out for him, but I doubt he'd cause much of a ruckus in his hometown." Ben just sighed at his carefree captain's attitude.

/

"Mayor! Mayor! There's a pirate ship coming!" A villager warned.

"What?! Of all the times for Garp to be away," the old man sighed before making his way down to the docks with several villagers following suit.

"Oi! Pirates!" the Mayor yelled. "I'm Mayor Woop Slap! What are your intentions here!?" All the pirates by the railings looked down at the little old man before looking at the their Captain who grinned and made his way over to the railing.

"Oi Mayor! No need to worry, we're just here to relax and restock our ship. We're not going to harm anyone!" Shanks yelled out.

"I see, then it's fine, but if I see you harming this village in anyway, I'll kick your ass off this island," the mayor threatened them.

"Understood. Now, is there anywhere we can get some good sake from?" The Captain asked.

"Um…I own the bar in this village, I can show you the way." A cute soft spoken young lady offered. Shanks brightened up.

"Thank you. Alright men, let's go." The Captain ordered while walking on to the docks towards the young lady.

"My name is Shanks, this is a peaceful village you've got here." Shanks greeted politely. The woman smiled gently in reply.

"It's nice to meet you Captain. My name is Makino." She started leading them towards the bar.

"Makino!" Mayor Woop Slap called causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to him.

"Yes Mayor?" She asked as he motioned for her to come closer. She flashed an apologetic smile at Shank and walked towards the mayor.

"Where's Luffy?" He asked. She bit her lip worriedly and her gaze landed on the forest.

"Still out completing Garp's training." She answered, concern clearly laced in her voice.

"Still it's been two weeks." he responded stunned.

"His assignment was more challenging this time." Makino suplied.

"I see. I don't want him around those pirates, if he shows up..."

"I understand Mayor but you and I both know you can't control Luffy." Makino smiled in amusement before leaving to show the pirates to the bar.

"Yes. Just like the rest of his family," the mayor agreed quietly.

/

The walk through the town was extremely quiet. The pirates saw men and women, but no children. Not even on the playground.

"Well, this is the place," Makino said as she entered the bar. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, and order anything you want." Her smile seemed to light up the whole place.

"Well, in that case, we'll have Sake!" Shanks ordered cheerfully. His crewmates all roared in response.

"Alright. I'll be right with you." She smiled.

/

His eyes were drooping. He felt so exhausted, but he couldn't sleep yet. He just couldn't. If he did, something bad would happen. It always did when he fell asleep in the forest. Why did his Grandpa throw him in here anyway? He didn't want to be a marine. Besides, don't the marines want him dead? That's why he technically doesn't exist in the records right? What is his Grandpa thinking?

He let out a whimper when he stepped on a sharp rock that pierced his bare foot. He shakily wobbled over to a tree and leaned his back against it while he lifted his foot to pull the rock out. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. "It hurts…" He whimpered softly. He removed his shirt which he used to put pressure on the wound on his right shoulder. He ripped a piece from the bloody garment and placed the bigger piece back on the deep cut on his shoulder before wrapping the smaller piece around his bleeding foot.

He continued to shakily trudge through the forest. _'I'm almost there, I'm almost there…'_ He chanted in his head. _'I can't sleep now, I can't sleep now.'_

Anyone could clearly see the relief on the little boy's face as he laid eyes on the sleepy windmill village. He staggered down the grassy hill and made his way on the dirt path that led to Makino's Party Bar. "First I'll visit Makino. She always makes the owies go away." The five year old thought with a huge grin on his face.

As he approached the familiar tavern, his eyes grew incredibly wide in surprise and excitement. _'This feeling, can it be?'_ he thought eagerly. _'If it is then I need to meet 'em.'_ The boy smiled and wobbled through the wooden doors. His eyes widened once again in shock when he saw the bar filled with many strangers, all drunk and unconscious. He looked around the room looking for the one who's been blessed. He smiled when his eyes landed on a man with a straw hat. He was resting his head in his arms on the wooden bar.

He stumbled over to him to get a look at this very special man. He could see strands of crimson hair peeking out from under the old straw hat. His eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped his lips.

"No way!" he exclaimed a hand over his mouth in shock. _'That's_ _ **his**_ _hat. I know it is._ _ **He**_ _was the one to bless the man.'_ Unknowingly to the boy, his loud exclamation roused some of the slumbering pirates from the sleep, but they chose to keep up the act of sleeping pirates.

/

' _Who is this kid, and why is he so fixated on the Captain?'_ Ben wondered in his mind.

' _Does he know who I am?'_ the red haired captain thought in curiosity.

' _Shanks, please don't scare the boy if he bothers you.'_ A man with dirty blonde hair inwardly pleaded. After staring at the boy they were shocked to see him covered in wounds. _'What happened to this kid? Shouldn't he go to a doctor?!'_ were the thoughts running through their heads. _'Where are his parents? What's he doing out so late and in a bar no less?'_

They watched as the kid climbed on the bar stool next to Shanks inwardly wincing as the boy let out a pained whimper and a sniffle. The boy wiped his dark brown doe eyes before turning his attention to Shanks again. The expression of pure awe and wonder on the boys face was throwing them off.

' _What's with the kid?'_ Shanks thought as he let the boy gently touch his face. He was surprised at the act but didn't react. He wondered why the boy was treating him with such care and affection. Another gasp drew their attention.

/

"Luffy!" Makino whispered in surprise. "What are you doing? That's dangerous!" Makino warned, motioning for him to come closer.

"It's okay Makino. He's safe. He's a good guy." The little boy replied innocently.

"Luffy, anyone can be dangerous when drunk, good guy or not." She replied patiently.

"No, not him. He's safe. He's good. He won't hurt anyone who won't hurt him or his friends." Luffy answered confidently. "I can tell."

Makino just sighed, accepting the boy wouldn't be swayed otherwise. "What happened? Why are you so injured?" She asked focusing more on the boy's injuries.

"A pack of wolves attacked me." He explained.

"Wolves?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," he responded as she cleaned up his wounds. "Come on. Lets go take a bath, and then I'll bandage your wounds." She started leading him up the stairs.

"And then can I have some food?" He asked. "I'm hungry~" And to prove his point his stomach growled making Makino giggle.

"Of course, I'm a little worried about what you've been eating the last few weeks." She wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear his answer.

"Oh, the usual, worms, frogs, snakes...Ah! but this time I killed a boar! It was really tasty!" Luffy grinned as the two disappeared up the stairs.

/

"Okay Captain, what's the deal? Do you know that kid?" the dirty blonde man asked.

"No, I've never seen him before in my life."

"Than why was he acting so familiar with you?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." Shanks answered, a hand on his cheek where the child touched him. "But he seems like an interesting kid."

"I'll say. How did he end up attacked by wolves? And why was he eating worms? Where are his parents?" Yasopp wondered with concern.

"Calm down Yasopp." Ben said blowing out smoke. "Makino seems to be taking care of him, maybe he doesn't have parents or maybe their not here."

"Maybe."

/

"Food Food Food Foood!" Luffy chanted as he thudded down the stairs in a t-shirt, shorts and bandages.

"Luffy, quiet down you'll wake the customers," Makino cautioned, following him. She blinked in surprise when she came down the stairs to see Shanks, Ben and Yasopp awake. "I'm sorry, did we disturb you?"

"No, not at all." Shanks smiled disarmingly.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he wobbled over to Shanks on his injured foot. His vision blurred slightly and the little strength he had vanished. He felt himself fall and prepared to hit the wooden floor but instead he was surrounded by warmth.

"Whoa there, you okay?" a gentle voice asked. Luffy looked up in shock.

"Thanks." He replied, his voice quiet in surprise. A grin spread across the boys face as soon as he saw who caught him.

"I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

"Shanks…" the Captain answered stunned.

"It's really nice to meet you Shanks." The boy beamed as he struggled to climb on to the chair next to Shanks.

"Really? That's a new reaction... You aren't afraid of me?" He was really intrigued by this boy now.

"Nope. You're a nice guy, so why should I be afraid?" the boy answered, confusion swimming in his big brown eyes.

"I'm a pirate? What makes you think I'm a good guy?" The boy gave him a blank expression, unnerving the Captain. It was like the boy was staring at all of him. Judging him. A small smile made it's way on to the boys face.

"Instinct." The boy answered softly. Makino placed a bowl of fried rice in front of him. "Thanks Makino." The boy smiled as he dug into the food in front of him completely ignorant to the stunned pirates around him. The boy sighed when he finished. "Well, good night." The boy muttered solemnly.

"Wait, Luffy, I don't want you going by yourself," Makino worried. "Why don't you just sleep here?"

"I can't Makino. You know that. He'll find out and beat me," Luffy shivered at the thought.

"Then wait, I'll walk you." She offered.

"You can't. You have customers. Besides, it's dangerous. Bandits could be out and I live too close to the forest." They sweat-dropped at his logic. He was still a little kid yet he was talking like he was a grown-up...

"Luffy, you're five years old…"Makino started before she was interrupted.

"I can take him." Shanks offered, a bit unnerved by how this child was acting. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine, I guess, but if anyone asks, you followed me." Luffy said. Shanks grinned warily at him.

"That makes me seem like a stalker."

"You're a pirate, why would you care?" Luffy grinned. "Come on, it's a long walk and I'm sleepy."

/

"So Luffy, how did you say you got injured again?" Shanks asked breaking the silence of the dark night.

"I was attacked by wolves." Luffy answered.

"By your house?"

"No in the forest. The animals don't really come out of the forest. My Grampa scared them away."

"You're Grampa did?" Shanks asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Yeah. Gramps is really strong and scary. Don't worry though, he's not here right now."

"I'm not worried." Shanks snorted. "So, how'd you end up in the forest? I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you playing there." Shanks questioned gently.

Luffy shrugged. "I don't have parents. My mom died when I was a baby…"

"And your dad?" Shanks questioned softly noticing the uncertain and fearful look Luffy had on his face.

"I never met him." Luffy answered. "My Grampa has been taking care of me. He's been training me too. That's why I was in the forest," Luffy admitted, steering the conversation away from his father.

' _So far, I know his grandfather is abusive, and to put it in his words, scary and strong. It also seems like he's not on the island at the moment. I'm not sure you can call that "taking care of a child".'_ Shanks thought as they walked along the dirt path.

"Why is your house so far away from the village?" Shanks asked earning another shrug from Luffy.

"Grampa doesn't want me in the village too much." Luffy answered nervously. Shanks looked shocked.

"What!? Why?"

"I-I d-don't know." Luffy answered avoiding eye contact as he began to whistle innocently off to the side. Shanks sweat-dropped. _'He's such a terrible liar.'_ He sighed inwardly _'I guess I'll drop it for now.'_

"So you won't be at the Party Bar tomorrow?" Shanks asked.

"I'll come by. It'll be fine if no one in the village sees me, and since everyone is afraid of you, no one should come by the bar." Luffy smiled.

"I'm glad we can help you." Shanks chuckled and Luffy beamed.

/

After 20 minutes of walking they finally made it to a small shack… er house that was well removed from the village. You could barely see the sleepy town from where they were.

"Luffy, are you sure it's safe out here? I mean you mentioned bandits earlier. What if something were to happen? No one would know until it's too late," Shanks asked with concern.

"Grampa said I'm old enough to take care of myself. I shouldn't bother anybody," Luffy responded sadly. The loneliness was clear to see in his eyes.

"Luffy you're just a kid. You shouldn't have to…" Shanks started only to be interrupted by the five year old.

"It's okay Shanks. I'm used to it." The boys voice was strained clearly holding back his strong emotions. Shanks stared at the small one story shack-er house. It didn't feel like a home. It was cold instead of warm, and dusty instead of clean. There were no pictures or toys, just old furniture. It was just… so lonely. Looking at the small boy, Shanks couldn't help but feel for him. It wasn't until his Captain found him and offered him a home and a place to belong that he started to feel safe, happy...and even wanted. ' _I just can't let him stay here all alone.'_

"It's late…" Luffy started nervously fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. "A-and it's a l-long walk back." He stuttered. Shanks could see him swallow nervously as he patiently waited for the boy to finish. "W-would you like to…to stay here…for the night?" As he neared the end of his sentence his small voice grew even smaller in the quiet house. Shank's eyes softened at the request.

"Sure, I'd like that." Shanks answered his voice soft and caring. _'This boy reminds me of myself, but also my old Captain. Who is his bastard grandpa anyway?'_ He sighed in his thoughts. _'But still, why is he so trusting of me?'_ Shanks wondered. He would've asked but after seeing the adorable little boy's smile and trusting doe eyes he let it go.

"Great, you can borrow Grampa's futon." Luffy said pulling out two futons from the closet and laying them out on the floor. Luffy then pulled out two blankets the smaller one going on the smaller futon and the larger one going on Shanks.

"Thank you Luffy." _He doesn't even have a proper bed._

"No problem. I've never had a guest before. Is this what they call a sleepover?" Luffy grinned and Shanks smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Sure." Shanks smile widened when Luffy let out a yawn. "Come on, time for bed, we can hang out more tomorrow."

"Alright." Luffy cheered before closing his eyes and drifting off into the dreamworld. Shanks following suit. _There is something special about this boy. He has the same presence as Captain Roger._

/

Luffy woke with a gasp, his big brown eyes blown wide as sweat dripped from his face and he tried to control his breathing. He looked around the room to see he made it out of the forest.

"Hey, it's okay you're safe now. It's okay." A soft gentle voice calmed. Luffy's eyes immediately snapped to him.

"S-shanks." He choked out his voice sounding strangled. "I'm right here. Did you have a nightmare?" Shanks asked. The morning sun shone into the cold house, making Luffy realize it was morning.

"Yeah but I'm fine now. Nothing to worry about," Luffy smiled. "I'm going to get ready and then we can go see Makino." Shanks watched him run into the bathroom with a sigh.

 _This kid doesn't act like a kid at all. It's almost as if he's been forced to grow up. Probably because of his mysterious Grandfather._

/

"So Shanks, why did you become a pirate?" Luffy asked as they walked to the village.

"For the Freedom and the Adventures of course." Shanks answered with a wide grin. "That sounds fun. Are you aiming for Pirate king?" Shanks smile dimmed to a much smaller one after hearing those words.

"No. I'm good where I am now."

"I see. That makes sense I guess I mean your Captain was the Pirate King so…"

"How'd you know that?" Shanks asked and Luffy blinked. "I know because I know. That's his hat right?"

"How'd you know that?!"

"I can feel it. He even blessed you. I can sense it." Luffy answered.

"Blessed me?" Shanks asked.

"He never explained it to you?" Luffy asked. "Never showed you?"

"Showed me what?" Shanks asked in confusion.

"Did he tell you his name?" Luffy asked.

"He referred to himself by his moniker Gold Roger." Shanks answered, still confused. "You know his real name?" Shanks asked.

"Yes. Are you curious?" Luffy asked.

"Well, last names are a secret so I won't make you tell me."

"Alright then. Perhaps I will tell you, but not now," Luffy grinned. "I'll meet you at the party bar later."

"Where are you going?" Shanks asked.

"Nowhere, I just have to make sure no one sees me." Luffy reminded before running off.

/

"Morning guys." Shanks grinned as he watched his crew suffer from their hangovers.

"Urg." Came the reply. "Where were you last night?" Ben asked with his head down on the table.

.

"Luffy invited me to stay with him." Shanks shrugged.

"Oh. That's odd." Ben raised his head in curiousity.

"Yeah."

"Oh Captain, you're back. Thank you for walking Luffy home. I worry about him living out there by himself," Makino appeared while offering him a smile.

"Yeah, I see why. Any reason he has to live so far away from the village? He told me last night he wasn't allowed in the village."

"Why? He's just a kid," Yasopp asked in confusion.

Makino sighed. "It's not my place to tell you. You should ask him yourself."

"Well, he'll be here soon." Shanks informed cheerfully.

"Then I should prepare breakfast." She started getting Luffy's breakfast ready. "Would you like anything?"

/

"Good morning Makino!" Luffy beamed as he jumped up on the bar stool next to Shanks.

"Good morning Luffy." She smiled back while placing a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Thank you." He said before digging in. "So Shanks can you tell me what it's like to be a pirate, and maybe some of your adventures?" Luffy pleaded innocently making Shanks smile.

"Sure."

And that was how the day was spent. Shanks and the crew took turns telling Luffy about how exciting and dangerous a pirate's life could be as well as all the amazing adventures they've been on.

"So there really are islands in the sky?" Luffy asked his eyes sparkling with delight as he absorbed their stories like a wet sponge.

"Yep. Up there the seas are white so it's called the white sea, and they call us Blue Sea dwellers." "Really. So cool! I'm going to go there, for sure!"

"And wow merpeople really! An underwater Island! So cool! How do you even get there?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Do you want us to tell you?" Shanks asked with a raised eyebrow but Ben could tell he was searching for something in the kid. Like he was testing him.

"No! Then my adventure would be boring!" Luffy declared and Shanks smile widened. "But I'm definitely going there."

"Hmm. What are you going to be when you grow up?" Shanks asked.

"A pirate of course," Luffy beamed. "Though Grampa won't be happy when he finds out. He'll probably try to kill me…" the boy paled as he pictured his grandfather finding out his dream.

"He doesn't like pirates that much huh? Well, that's understandable," Ben commented.

"Yeah, well he's a Marine so it's his job." Luffy shrugged. "But I don't want to be a Marine," Luffy pouted.

"A Marine, huh?" Shanks commented.

"Yeah. He's training me to be a strong marine," Luffy said his face anything but happy. "But marines are boring. They can't do what they want and they have to wear ugly clothes," Luffy stuck his lower lip out causing the pirates to laugh. "And their ships are boring too!"

"Well, you're not wrong, but the world needs marines like your Grandpa. After all not all pirates are nice."

"…I know…" Luffy agreed quietly. "…But not all marines are good either." Shanks eyes widened. _'How does he know that?'_ He thought to himself.

"Why do you say that Luffy?" Shanks asked. Luffy smiled and looked out the window to see it was around noon time.

"I have to go." He said drawing Makino's attention. "Where are you going?" Shanks asked.

"I have to train. Makino do you have my stuff?"

"Here it is." She said handing him a metal pipe and a small backpack. "Be careful Luffy." She said concern dripping off her words. "You're still injured. "Maybe you should wait a bit." She suggested.

"I can't. What if he shows up soon?" Luffy said. "He'll beat me and then toss me into the forest." The five year old paled and shivered at the thought. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" With that, Luffy ran off.

"Should I go with him?" Shanks asked Makino.

"Would you please?" she asked gratefully. "I know he can handle the task his grandfather left for him but he's still injured. He seems to trust you as well."

"Is that unusual?" Shanks asked. "He seems like the type to have lots of friends."

Makino gave a sad laugh. "Luffy is a wonderful boy. I just wish other people could see that to, but Luffy isn't allowed in the village often. People just think he visits occasionally with the merchants or something."

"I see. That's why he seems so lonely." Shanks realized. "Yeah, Luffy is the type of kid who needs to be surrounded by people. I worry sometimes about the lengths he'll go through just to befriend someone," Makino trailed off.

Shanks looked contemplative "… I think he'll be fine. He seems like a good judge of character, but if it makes you feel better, I'll watch over him while I'm here." Shanks headed out the door after Luffy.

"Looks like we might be staying in East Blue longer than we planned," Ben commented.

"Huh?" Makino asked.

"Well, it seems Luffy has caught our Captain's interest," the first mate explained. "Don't worry. Shanks won't take him along for our journey or anything. Even he knows it's too dangerous for a child out on the seas, but he will be watching out for him while he's here."

Makino smiled. "I see. Well, that's good. Luffy needs a friend."

/

' _Damn that kid is fast.'_ Shanks thought as he followed the trail to the forest. _'He's already in the forest. Well good thing I know observation Haki.'_ He mentally shrugged.

/

"Lets see what does Grampa want me to find this time?" Luffy wondered as he walked through the forest. "…right, he said something about five different animal prints. How am I supposed to bring back animal prints?" The boy pondered. "Guess I'll worry bout it later." He shrugged as he continued to walk through the forest keeping an eye out for tracks.

After 30 minutes he finally found some paw prints and decided to follow them. He clutched his pipe tightly as his body tensed, making sure to keep an eye on his surroundings. Then he saw it. He quickly hid behind some bushes as he watched his target.

He swallowed thickly as he watched the giant tiger drink from the lake. _Maybe I should find a target away from the water. Or one that I know I can beat._ He examined the beast that was 10 times his size. His eyes were then drawn to the lake and his jaw clenched. It looks deep. He gulped nervously. _This is all stupid Gramps fault._ Luffy pouted. _Forget it, I'm finding a different target._

He slowly retreated from his spot and cursed when his foot caught on a tree root making him fall backwards. The tiger immediately locked eyes on him making Luffy tremble in fear. _Move, Move, Move!_ Luffy thought desperately as the tiger slowly made it's way over to him.

The tiger pounced on him but he quickly rolled to the side whimpering as he hurt his wounded shoulder. He quickly got on his feet, eyes never straying from the tiger as he slowly backed away. The tiger slowly followed him. _I can't beat him,_ Luffy acknowledged eyes blown wide in panic. _Someone help me!_ A tear dripped down his marshmallow cheeks. _Help me please!_ He continued to back away, too focused on the tiger to pay attention to his surroundings.

It was only when he lost his balance and fell backwards did he remember the lake. His heart dropped to his stomach and all he could feel was dread. His body hit the cold wet surface and everything suddenly took a back seat to the current situation.

He forgot about the tiger. The stupid task. All he was thinking now was staying afloat. In his panic Luffy just started kicking as his arms were failing, trying to keep his head out of the water. He was screaming hoping that someone, anyone would be able to save him, but deep down he knew no one was coming…he was all alone in a world where nobody wanted him.

He felt the wound in his shoulder reopen and he saw the water turn red. It hurt so much and suddenly all he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes started to drop closed as his limbs started to slow their frantic paddling.

The darkness started to consume his vision and he went under. He thought he heard someone scream his name, but that was impossible right? Just wishful thinking.

/

"Wow this place is just as dangerous as some islands in the Grandline." Shanks mused as he scared off a giant leopard. "How does Luffy survive in here? And again what the hell is up with his crazy grandfather? Seriously, who would send a five year old boy in here?" He froze when he sensed a creature approach Luffy. "Shit," he cursed and he took off in the boys direction.

"Luffy," the captain said in relief when he finally found the terrified boy. His eyes widened when he saw him backing closer and closer to the lake. "Hey Lu...LUFFY!" he yelled when he saw the boy fall in. _Please tell me he can swim._ Shanks internally prayed as he approached the tiger. "It's okay Luffy. Hold on a little longer. I'll be right there," he promised.

 _He can't swim?! What is up with his Grandfather?!_ he mentally cursed as he used Conquerors Haki to knock the tiger unconscious. He quickly jumped in the lake to pull out the unconscious boy.

"Shit! Luffy, come on, stay with me!" Shanks pleaded as he started to pump the boys chest. "Come on Luffy, come on." _Cough. Cough._ Shanks sighed in relief as the boy coughed the water out of system. He watched as the boy sat up quickly glancing around the forest with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now," Shanks reassured gently gaining the boys attention.

"S-shanks?" Luffy stuttered weakly. "That's right. You're okay now," he repeated putting an arm around the boy and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

"Why?"

"Huh? Oh, Makino told me this forest was dangerous and I wanted to check it out for myself." Shanks grinned. "It reminds me of the Grand Line."

"No, why'd you save me?" Luffy asked causing Shanks to frown at him.

"You're my friend. I don't let my friends die." Shanks answered firmly. Luffy stared up at him with wide eyes. His jaw trembled and his throat constricted. He could feel the familiar stinging in his eyes as he looked at the soft look on Shanks face.

"Luffy…" Shanks said softly as he pulled Luffy into a hug. Luffy wrapped his arms around Shanks neck.

"Y-you r-really want to be m-my f-friend?" Luffy asked choking on his words.

"Of course I do," Shanks answered sincerely making Luffy cry into his shoulder. "You don't think I'm a freak? Or a monster?" Luffy sobbed.

"Isn't that a good thing if you are?" Shanks asked causing Luffy to look up at him. Shanks patted his head before continuing. "If you're a monster that means you'll be able to protect what's important to you. People call me a monster too and I'm happy, because I worked hard to get this strong, so I can protect my crew, my family." Luffy wiped the tears away.

"I...I never thought of it like that." Luffy responded staring down at his hands. "But...but what if you don't have anything to protect? Because everyone's afraid of you?"

Shanks smiled.

"You'll find people to protect someday. People who care about you and love you for you."

"You really think so?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"You said you wanted to be a pirate right?" Shanks asked earning a nod from Luffy. "Well that's what a pirate crew is…they're family." Shanks inwardly chuckled at the look of wonder on the boys face.

"A family." The boy whispered in awe. "That sounds nice. Grampa always told me pirates were mean scary people, but you really make it sound like they're not."

"Luffy remember this…" Shanks started gaining the boys attention. "Not all pirates are good and not all Captains treat their crew like their family." Luffy nodded in acceptance.

"I know."

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" Shanks asked.

"Grampa wants me to get five different animal prints, but I have no idea how to do that." Luffy explained.

"Animal prints huh?" Shanks mused. "Okay I got it but we'll need to get a few things. Why don't I help you?"

"Uh...okay but Grampa can't find out or he'll beat me." Luffy warned.

"He beats you?"

"Yeah he calls it his fist of love." Luffy shivered.

"Who is your Grandpa?" Shanks asked. "You said he was a marine?"

"Yeah. He's a Vice Admiral."

"Really?" Shanks asked surprised.

"Yeah. He's at uh… HQ? Yeah, he's at HQ right now."

"He's a Marine at Marine HQ?!" Shanks repeated impressed.

"Yeah."

"What's his name? I might know him."

"Garp. I think I heard someone call him Garp the Fist." Luffy furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of the name.

"Vice Admiral Garp is your Grandfather?!" Shanks exclaimed, his eyes bulging.

"Yup."

"Man I feel for you." Shanks pitied. "I always knew he was crazy." Luffy giggled.

"Yeah but he's my Grampa. I still love him even though he's crazy." Shanks smiled.

"Even so he really shouldn't be hitting you." Luffy shrugged in a 'what can you do' way.

"Anyway I didn't even know he had a kid let alone a grandson."

"Yeah, my dad is his son." Luffy swallowed nervously. "Um Shanks?" Luffy started hesitantly. "Mm?"

"Um…I…uh…" Luffy sighed. "Nothing. Let's go. You said we needed to get some stuff?"

"Right. We need ink and paper." Shanks agreed it was time to go. Shanks lifted Luffy up and placed him on his shoulders earning a squeal from the boy.

"To the village!" Shanks yelled causing the boy to giggle.

"To the village!"

/

Later that night Luffy was found at the party's Bar with Shanks, Makino and the rest of the red-haired pirates.

"Makino it was amazing! Shanks got this huge panther to listen to him just by glaring at it!" Luffy exclaimed. "Thanks to him I finished my task!" He beamed happily.

"Wow. That's amazing. The Captain is really strong huh?" Makino smiled.

"Yeah he's really really strong!" Luffy agreed wholeheartedly. "He's amazing!" Everyone laughed at how cute Luffy was being. Luffy yawned and stretched his small arms when the conversation lulled.

"Looks like someone had quite the adventure today," Makino noted brightly. She was glad Luffy had a good day. "Why don't you go to bed now."

"Okay Makino, I'm going," Luffy responded rubbing his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Hey, wait up anchor I'll go with you," Shanks called from behind him. "Okay." Luffy smiled. Shanks lifted him up and placed him on his back and the two left.

"Looks like Shanks practically adopted Luffy," Yasopp chuckled.

"They're so cute. I've never seen Luffy so happy." Makino added.

/

"Hey why do you call me anchor?" Luffy asked.

"Because you sink like one. Didn't Garp teach you how to swim?" Shanks asked.

"Um…" Luffy swallowed. "He threw me in the ocean a few times." Luffy admitted.

"That crazy old man. How about tomorrow I'll teach you to swim?" Shanks asked.

"But the water is scary." Luffy pouted his hands clutching on tighter to Shanks.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there so you don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Shanks promised thumping on his chest self-importantly.

"Really?" Luffy asked in that innocent way only a child knew how. "Really. Besides, what pirate doesn't know how to swim?"

That decided it for him. "Okay! I'm gonna learn how to swim!"

"That a boy. You really are brave you know that," Shanks smiled. "Thank you Shanks. You're the best," Luffy said hugging the man.

"And don't you forget it," Shanks chuckled. He smiled softly when he heard the soft snores coming from the boy. "Good night Luffy," he whispered as he continued to walk to the boys, uh house?

/

"Good morning guys!" Luffy greeted from a top Shanks shoulders.

"Morning Luffy!" the pirates grinned at the happy boy.

"So Captain? What do our father son team have planned for today?" Ben asked with a teasing smirk.

"Father son team?" Luffy repeated a confused expression on his adorable child like face. "Shanks isn't my father silly, he's my friend." Luffy giggled innocently causing the pirates to smile. "Right Shanks?" he said hugging Shanks affectionately.

"Right. Well I'm going to teach Luffy how to swim," Shanks said. "Isn't that right Anchor?"

"Yeah! And Shanks promised he wouldn't let me drown," Luffy added happily as he was set down on a barstool to eat his breakfast.

"Really?" Makino smiled.

"Yeah. I won't be afraid of the water anymore," Luffy declared proudly.

"You're really brave Luffy," Makino smiled patting the boy's head. "Thank you Captain for everything you're doing for him."

"It's not a problem. I like the little guy." Shanks gave Luffy a little noogie as he ate his own breakfast.

/

After breakfast Shanks took Luffy down to the beach. "You ready Luffy?" Shanks asked.

"Um?" Luffy started hugging Shanks leg and looking at the water apprehensively.

"Come on Luffy you trust me right?" Shanks asked. Luffy took a deep breath to steel his nerves.

"Yeah. Okay, I'm ready." Luffy said letting go of Shanks. "Good." Shanks smiled taking off his shirt and shoes. Luffy looked at Shanks nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Luffy responded avoiding eye contact. He shakily removed his shirt and shoes.

"A-alright what now?" Luffy asked nervously. Shanks just chalked it off to him being nervous about the swimming lesson.

"Let's go into the water." Shank said. "Come on," he encouraged by giving his hand to Luffy who hesitantly took it. They slowly made their way into the salty water and stopped when the water reached Luffy's neck. "How're you feeling?" Shanks asked.

"O-okay." Luffy answered his grip on Shanks hand tight.

"Alright. The most important part about swimming is kicking so we'll work on that first, okay?"

"Okay," Luffy agreed and grabbed Shanks other hand with his free hand.

"Alright. Now start kicking."

/

"I think that's enough for today. Lets go get lunch."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

The next few days continued like this with Shanks and Luffy always hanging out with each other. The two became inseparable just like a real father and son. Not like the two of them would ever admit it. However, everyone knew it wouldn't last, after all, the pirates couldn't stay there forever, and it wasn't good to let Luffy get so attached, so Shanks decided it was time to leave Dawn Island for a little while and explore the East Blue.

/

"Good morning Shanks," Luffy yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Luffy," Shanks greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh… Is something wrong?" Luffy asked. "It's seems like you've been wanting to tell me something." Shanks sighed.

"Yes well. I've been wanting to tell you that we'll be leaving the island for a while."

"What? Already?!" Luffy exclaimed with a panicked expression. _Oh no I haven't blessed him yet._

"It's not forever. We're just going to explore some East Blue Islands. We'll be back in a week or two," Shanks explained.

"Well, okay then have fun." Luffy smiled. "We'll try but there isn't a lot of danger here in East Blue," Shanks sighed.

"Danger?" Luffy repeated head tilted to the side in confusion. "Yeah, all the dangerous spots are more fun after all," Shanks shook his head.

"Do you have a map or something?" Luffy asked. "I'm sure my navigator has a general map of East Blue," Shanks responded.

"Well, if you want I can mark all places Grampa took me for training, they're all dangerous."

"Sure, let's go to the Party Bar." Shanks said.

/

"Hey Ricky!" "Yes Captain?"

"Do you have a general map of the East Blue?" "Yes right here," he said pulling out a map and setting it on the table.

"Alright Luffy, have a go," Shanks said. "Just show Ricky where the islands are."

"Okay. This area," Luffy said pointing to a spot on the map by a named island "has an island that is covered in trees. It's like a giant forest!" Luffy exclaimed. "And in the middle there's a big mountain."

"Really? And what makes this island interesting?" Shanks asked. "Well the people that live there are weird," Luffy shrugged.

"Weird how?" Shanks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They didn't wear clothes," Luffy staring up at the ceiling as he tried to recall his time on the island.

"What?" Shanks deadpanned.

"Yeah. I guess it makes sense it was really hot on that island. But it was still really weird. Some of them wore grass skirts at least."

"Why would Garp dump you on that island?" Shanks asked in confusion.

"I don't know he told me to have fun with the people," Luffy said. "Anyway, I'd be careful if I were you," Luffy warned. "Why?" Ben asked.

"Well, when I first met them I woke up and they took my clothes." Luffy said and the pirates frowned at the information.

"Then what?" Shanks asked.

"Then there were these weird men that kept touching me," Luffy pouted. "I kept saying stop but I don't think they understood," Luffy shrugged completely missing the looks of anger the pirates had on their faces.

"They were touching you?" Shanks asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Then they started making these weird noises."

"What kind of odd noises?" Makino asked trying to hide the horror she was feeling.

"Um, they seemed happy but it was really weird I can't describe it. Then these girls came in with some kind of sticky liquid thing and they kept rubbing it on me. It smelled good but it was weird," Luffy explained rubbing his arms. "Then they took me to this bath, but the water was so hot it was boiling," Luffy said and the pirates jaws dropped and their eyes widened in horror.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I kept trying to tell them the water was too hot, but they didn't understand so I got out of their hold and ran up the mountain. It turns out they were afraid to go explore there so I was safe until Grampa came back for me," Luffy finished. "Is something wrong?" Luffy asked naively.

"Luffy, they were trying to eat you!" Shanks exclaimed.

"What?!" Luffy yelled horrified. "That makes sense I guess there wasn't any meat on that island," he said while pounding his fist in his hand.

"Well, that definitely sounds dangerous. Is there anything good about the island?" Ben asked.

"Yeah there are these fruits that grow on trees and the juice tastes really good. If you go bring some back for me okay?" Luffy asked turning killer puppy dog eyes on Shanks.

"Sure," Shanks smiled ruffling Luffy's hair. "Where else did he take you?"

"Hmm…Oh I know you'll like this!" Luffy beamed. "In this area…" Luffy starts again pointing to another area on the map. "There is an island with lots and lots of scary animals. Even more scary than here," Luffy said. "And in the middle there is a giant ravine. It's so deep you can't even see the bottom!" Luffy exclaimed. "Grampa threw me in there just last month and see…" Luffy said showing them his fingers where his nails were still growing back.

"What happened?" Shanks asked eyeing the damage warily.

"I tried to grab on to the wall and then well yeah…" Luffy shrugged. "The scent of my blood attracted the snakes. And these snakes were huge, but Grampa gave me a knife so I was able to beat them."

"Really? Amazing," Shanks humored while secretly thinking dark thoughts about his grampa.

"Yeah and guess what, guess what?!" Luffy started bouncing in his seat in excitement earning amused glances from the pirates. "What?" Shanks asked with a warm smile.

"I found their nest!" Luffy exclaimed. "Snake eggs are so tasty! You have to try it!"

"Really?" Lucky Roo asked.

"Yeah but that's not the best part! Shanks at the bottom there's so much treasure! I couldn't carry it all but I brought back a princess crown for Makino because she's pretty and kind like a princess," Luffy said grinning brightly.

"Awe that's so sweet," the pirates teased. "It was very nice of you Luffy," Makino smiled fondly at the boy.

"How cute? Does someone have a crush?" Shanks teased.

"Crush?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, do you like her?" Another pirate asked.

"Of course I do. I like Makino a lot." From the look on his face it was clear he didn't understand what they were saying.

"I would give up boys," Makino warned with an amused look on her face. "Luffy doesn't understand that stuff yet. Here you go Luffy," Makino smiled and set down a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Do you want me to show you more places?" Luffy asked. "For now this is enough," Shanks decided. "Thank you Luffy."

"No problem. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Shanks informed. "Think you can stay out of trouble for a couple of weeks?"

"It's not like I go looking for it you know," Luffy pouted and Shanks laughed.

"I bet."

"Hey Shanks?" Luffy said quietly only for Shanks to hear. "Yeah?"

"When you come back I…I want to tell you something." Luffy said. "Okay? But it's a secret," Luffy said putting a finger to his lips.

"Okay then. I won't be gone long, alright?" Shanks promised. "Okay."


End file.
